Sonny on Deck
by JennyonDeck
Summary: When Chad and Sonny win a vacation on the SS Tipton and take the Randoms, what chaos will ensue? Will some find love again or get in to trouble? Collaborative Story with SonnySmiles!
1. Sonny on Deck

**Hey there! This is different from my past few stories, as it is a crossover I am writing with SonnySmiles. She is writing the SWAC chapters, and I am writing the SLOD chapters. Every other chapter will be mine. So here you are... the first chapter of Sonny with a Chance and The Suite Life on Deck crossover- Sonny on Deck!**

* * *

Written By: Sonny Smiles.

A shrill scream could be heard through out the halls of Condor Studio's. Most of the shows were on lunch break and seeing that the cafeteria food sucked, the studio was pretty much empty. The few people that still were there all heard the scream and looked at one another trying to figure out who had done it.

A dressing room was slammed open and Chad Dylan Cooper dove in the room. A hair dryer in his left hand and a hair brush in his right. Holding up the two objects, just incase he had to use them to defend himself, Chad was surprised to discover to see only his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, sitting in the room alone.

"What's going on here?" Chad asked, making his presents known to the brunette.

"Oh, hey Chad. Come to style my hair?" Sonny said, catching sight of the items in Chad's hands.

"Oh. No, I heard you scream and I just came down here to make sure you weren't being attacked." Chad said, his cheeks turning pink of how stupid he must look.

"So, you grabbed that." Sonny said, not being able to hold back her laughter.

"Why exactly were you screaming?" Chad said, trying everything to change the subject.

But before she could say one word. "Don't touch my Cocoa Mocha Cocoa." Came Tawni's voice, as she pushed Nico into the room.

"What is with you people? You think I'm being attacked and all you bring is a hair dryer and a hairbrush and Nico. Thank goodness I wasn't being attacked." Sonny said, getting a glare from Chad.

"So, there is no one here. Good. My lip gloss is safe." Tawni said, sitting down.

"Yes Tawni your precious lip gloss is saved. Now do any of you want to know what I was screaming about?" Sonny asked the three of them.

"This better be good. Tawni ripped me out of my chair for nothing. So it better be something big." Nico said, sitting down in the leopard printed chair.

"Well, you remember last week Chad when I entered that contest about winning six free tickets for a week on the S. S. Tipton?"

"Yeah, the one I told you that you were dumb to enter." Chad said, sitting down next to Sonny on the couch.

"Well, you were the dumb one know. I just got an e-mail saying that I just won those tickets and we leave port tomorrow morning." Sonny said, leaving out a small squeal.

"You won? So, who are you taking with you?" Tawni asked.

"Well, I was hoping that I could take the cast and Chad of course."

"Dude, G is going to be so happy to hear about this!" Nico said, bolting out of the room.

"Well, I guess I can go. Seeing that I haven't got anything else better to do next week. I got to get home and start packing." Tawni said, leaving the couple alone again.

"Chad, I know that you wanted our week off from work to just be the two of us. But do you think that we can make the best of it. I mean we are going to be on a cruise ship, we might not even see them." Sonny said, giving her boyfriend puppy dog eyes.

Chad sighed. "I guess the only thing really matters is that we'll be there together. So, fine. I'm in." Chad said, earning a squeal from Sonny who pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Chad! This is going to be the best week ever." Sonny said.

"Yeah, who knows what will happen. Well, I guess I won't see you know until tomorrow then. We have to finish shooting and I have to go home and pack." Chad said, standing up. After giving Sonny a kiss on the cheek, he sauntered out of the room.

"This is going to be the best vacation ever." Sonny said, looking at the website for the S. S. Tipton again.


	2. Bailey?

Cody checked his ringing phone. 'Bailey' the caller ID read.

"Hello?" he answered, but no one responded. He went to hang up, before he heard Bailey and Lodon's voices.

"London," Bailey said faintly, as I turned my volume up, "It just... hurt so much. Seeing him with another girl broke my heart. I... think I still love him, London."

Bailey waited a few seconds, "London? ... Oh great, she fell asleep-"

Suddenly, she said a loud, "Oh!" and hung up her phone.

Cody sat in his chair on the Sky Deck, thinking about what she said. Her words kept repeating in his mind. I still love him. It hurt so much.

"She still loves me," he thought, getting out of his chair abruptly to look for her.

A few hours later.

"Cody?" Bailey asked, looking at his lone figure standing on the edge of the sky deck, even though it was late at night.

"Bailey... what are you doing up after curfew?" Cody asked, as I joined him, looking over the railing of the boat.

"I couldn't sleep... what about you?" she asked, glancing over

"I was... waiting."

"Waiting for who?"

"The love of my life," Cody smiled.

Bailey frowned. "Oh... I guess I'll just go then." She said, running away crying.

Cody frowned, and mumbled under his breath, "I've never loved anyone but you."

The next morning...

Bailey sat at the groovie smoothie, working on a homework assignment when Zack came over to her end of the smoothie bar.

"Hey Bailey… can I get you anything?"

"Um… Can I have a Banana Fofana?" she asked, scribbling down notes on her notepad.

"Sure…" Zack said, before noticing Bailey looked down, "Is anything wrong?"

"Nope. I'm fine," she shrugged, as Maya came over and gave Zack a list of smoothies to make.

Suddenly, there was a huge commotion.

"What's going on?" Bailey asked Zack, who replied, "Apparently that girl from So Random, Sonny Munroe or something, won a cruise here... and she brought the rest of her cast, and some dude from Mackenzie Falls."

Bailey gasped, "Mackenzie Falls? I love that show!"

Zack rolled his eyes as Bailey ran over to where the teens where entering the sky deck.'

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! :)**


	3. Oh MY GOD IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

"Tawni, I can't believe that you all most made us late because of all your stuff." Sonny said, as they loaded all her five suitcases in the back of the limo.

"Well, you have to be prepared for any type of weather." The blonde said, as she crawled in the backseat of the car with the rest of there cast mates.

"Hey, m'lady. Are you okay?" Came a voice behind Sonny said.

"Yeah. Tawni just had to pack all most every single piece of her clothing for a week trip." Sonny said, giving Chad a peck on the cheek.

"Well, Tawni will be Tawni. Shall we?" Chad said, opening the car door for Sonny.

"That's true. I don't know why I thought anything different." Sonny said, getting in the car.

The short car ride to the dock was a silent one. The six of them was surprised to see a group of people standing right outside the ship's dock.

"I guess word got out about us getting on bored." Zora said, as the glanced at all the people. Most of them being paparazzi.

"I guess." Sonny said, collecting her purse which had fallen on the floor.

"And on the one day my hair is flat, too." Chad complained, pulling out his pocket mirror.

"Oh! Will you just stop it! You're as bad as Tawni!" Sonny said, getting out of the car first.

"Jeesh! Look at this place! It's huge!" Tawni said, as the six of them entered the ship for the first time. It was like ten times bigger then any of them had imagined.

"Welcome to the S. S. Tipton. I'm Mr. Mosbey. What's your name please?" Said the man that stood behind the counter.

"Sonny Munroe. I was the winner of the contest you held." Sonny said.

Oh yes! Miss Munroe and guests! So good to see everyone is here." Said Mr. Moesby, he went to say more but was interrupted by a loud screech.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Suddenly out of no where a blonde haired girl came bolting up to them. Chad in the process tried to hide behind Nico and Grady, who was laughing at the scene.

"Bailey, leave the poor guy alone." came a male voice, from the area, the girl who was said to be Bailey, at came from moments earlier.

"Cody, get her out of here." Mr. Moesby said, as the blonde hair boy attempted to pull Bailey away from the group.

"Sorry about that! So, you got 2 rooms. 3B and 4B. Just follow Michael here, up your rooms. Please enjoy your time on the S. S. Tipton.

"Oh Goodness! There's that crazy girl again!" Chad said, as the past the area where Cody had dragged Bailey too. From the looks of it, she wasn't very happy with him.

"Chad, she's not a vampire. She could be a nice girl." Sonny said, steering them over to where Cody and Bailey was at.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I do have a lot of psycho fans." Chad said, trying to walk back to the group, only to be dragged by Sonny towards the couple.

"We are going to be on the ship for a whole week. We might as well try to make a few friends." Sonny said, as the two of them came to stand in front of Cody and Bailey.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated any of my stories. It just that I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, really don't know why either! I'll try and update my other stories as soon as possible. Thanks, Danielle._

**Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! I'll have the next one written and up soon. -Jenny**_  
_


End file.
